My Boyfriend's Back
by PatriciaRoseLovett
Summary: Sequel to 'Schadenfreude ... or not.' Long story short, six months after, Ricky wants to apologize for what he did. But will Nicky and Matt let him? Dedicated to musicalvampire. LAST CHAPTER UP! God, I hate having to change the status to complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Boyfriend's Back**

**Summary: Six months after Ricky left Rod, Rod's arm **_**finally**_** heals, and he finally gets to go back to work. Ricky went looking for Rod – just to apologize, he **_**swears**_** – but he can't without getting in trouble with both Nicky and his coworkers. Namely Matt.**

**A/N: Dedicated to musicalvampire, for reviewing almost every chapter of **_**Schadenfreude … or not**_** and wanting Ricky dead because of what he did to Rod. Thanks for sharing my feelings, but Ricky's not gonna die. Sorry!**

**And again. I own nothing but Anna, her family, and the restaurant.**

Rod practically skipped into the apartment when he got home from work. It was his second day back to work, and he was still excited that he could go back. He'd been home for six months just because of his arm. He'd almost gone stir-crazy because he couldn't go to work, so he'd just walk to the restaurant and back when he thought he was going to go mad.

"You're still here?" Rod asked, stopping in the doorway when he saw Nicky still there. "I thought that your shift had started by now."

"Anna's coming on her lunch break. She'll be here in a minute."

"I thought you were working all day today."

"Nope. Just five-thirty to close. Come with me for dinner, Rod."

"No, I'll be fine here."

"You've been in the house almost nonstop since you broke your wrist, Rod. You need out."

"Nicky, I'll be fine. I just got home from work, anyways."

"Well, just call the restaurant if you change your mind," Nicky said as a car pulled up on the street outside of the apartment building. "We'd really like you to be there." Nicky passed him and almost ran out of the building to the car waiting for him to take him to work.

"God damn it," Rod muttered, pulling off his suit jacket. Why did he have to say he was fine being home? He knew that he hated staying home, but he'd had a feeling that something bad would happen at the restaurant if he went there.

***

Anna and Ricky had been extremely careful about getting him out of the restaurant so that Matt and Nicky wouldn't see him and kill him because of the state he'd put Rod in. "I'm off on Tuesday, Ricky. I'll come get you and take you to Rod's to let you apologize after he gets home. I'll make sure you don't get killed."

"Thank you ever so much, Anna. I really appreciate it."

"I don't want you dead anymore than I wanted Rod dead when I found out he was so bruised. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for that, but I just want to make sure that you don't get yourself killed when you go apologize."

"Tuesday'll be great, Anna. Thanks."

"See you 'round, Ricky." Anna smiled as he left. Why couldn't they just get on with their lives? She saw why Ricky wanted to apologize – he wasn't all that proud of what he did and wanted forgiveness from the man he did it to – but she just wanted to leave this whole ordeal behind her. Well, she could when he apologized. All of them could.

**A/N: I **_**really**_** need to be working on 'Family Matters More' and 'The Green Kids,' but I wanted to start writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

She hugged her stomach a she climbed the last set of stairs to Ricky's apartment. Her husband of two months didn't know she was pregnant, and she didn't plan on telling him until she _knew_ that nothing could go wrong. So, the stairs to Ricky's apartment concerned her because of the baby. But she'd promised him she'd be here – he'd wanted her help with his apology to Nicky. She could be home asleep right now, now that she was off work till Wednesday, but he'd wanted the help and she'd stupidly said yes. Well, she was taking him to Nicky and Rod's tomorrow afternoon after she knew Rod was home so he could apologize and so they could move on with their lives.

She knocked on his apartment door, glancing around the floor he lived on. Not much, but Ricky didn't have much. Maybe she'd suggest him getting a job at the restaurant. Her dad always complained about how they didn't have enough waiters. The door opened, bringing her back to where she was. "Ricky, hi."

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Anna."

"It's nothing."

"Come in, come in," he smiled, stepping back to let her pass through. It almost killed her to see how little he had in the main space of his apartment. "I'm sorry that there isn't much, Anna. I just don't have much."

"Dad would gladly offer you a job at the restaurant, Ricky. Then you could get a new place after you've gotten enough money."

"I'll think about it, Anna. Now about tomorrow?"

***

"Rod, you know I'm always here for you. Why else do you think we're together?"

"Nicky, you don't deserve me."

"I do to, Rod. If anyone doesn't deserve the other, I don't deserve you. We don't, and you full well know that. You should have realized that, but what can we do? No one has to know we're together."

"Why wouldn't we tell them? We're together."

"Rod, listen to me. I'm not ready to tell them about us _just_ yet. Give me a day or two to come to terms with this, and then I'll be ready."

Rod nodded. "Okay. Good night, Nicky."

"'Night, buddy."

**A/N: Was Nicky too out of character in that second bit? Or was he fine?**


	3. Chapter 3

She was scared. She _never_ got scared. So why was she now? Because Ricky might get killed. Matt had developed a hatred for the man, and they'd never even met. Nicky just wanted to hurt him because of what he'd done to Rod, which was somewhat understandable. Nicky wanted to stick up for his friend, and so did Matt, but why want to hurt them just because of one thing that they did that they may or may not regret? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Anna bit the inside of her mouth as she rounded the corner, Ricky just behind her. Why were Nicky and Matt there? Weren't they supposed to be working?

"Rod, you'll be fine," Nicky was saying as the pair approached. "You've left the house only to go to work and come back. Come with us. We'll all be there, and you'll be fine."

Rod nodded at Anna. "Well, what if Anna's not there, Nicky? What if she's with Ricky? Oh, my. Do you think it's true?"

"She would have told me, Rod," Matt said, just catching his sister in the corner of his eye. "If she were seeing anyone besides her husband, I would know. I'm her brother."

"But what if I lied? What if I _am_ cheating on my husband? And so what if I'm screwing Ricky behind his back? If Rod doesn't want to leave the apartment, don't force him. I don't see any of you trying to get Trekkie out of _his_ apartment."

"Trekkie's a different matter, sis," Matt said, finally turning to her, the words he was about to say next dying in his throat as he saw Ricky standing there. "You."

Anna almost started laughing as she stopped her brother from taking a swing at the Muppet. "Whoa, not so fast, Matt. He's just come to apologize."

"Well, Rod doesn't want an apology, do you, Rod?"

"Well, I –"

He was cut off by Matt delivering a punch to Ricky's jaw with his left hand. "You had no right to do that to him, you whore, and if you think you did –"

"Matt, no."

"Why don't you want him to hurt Ricky?" Nicky said, coming up behind Matt. "He hurt Rod."

"What's it to you, Nicky?" Ricky said. "You're the one who introduced me to him."

"I didn't know you'd be such a jerk and want him to change so much." Another punch to his jaw, which started the fight. Anna shook her head, sitting down on the steps next to Rod.

"I came with him to stop this all from happening, Rod. He just wanted to apologize, honest."

"I'd forgive him, if your brother and my boyfriend weren't beating him to death."

"You two're together?"

"I thought I told you already. We've been together only a couple of days, but yeah. We're together."

Anna smiled. "Good for you. Congratulations. Wait just a second, I've got an idea. Rod, you're a genius!" She got back up, going over to the three and pulling Matt off of Ricky. "Whoa! Don't kill him! Don't kill him. Do you honestly think that I want my child's father dead?"

"What?" Nicky asked, pushing Ricky away.

_What did I do?_ Anna asked, eyes darting to Ricky. _What did I do?_

**A/N: Oooh! What did Anna get herself into? I've got a plan for next chapter, musicalvampire, don't worry. I've got a plan, and I'm gonna type it when I get home, coz right now (3:06 PM EST) I'm at school. Hope you like it. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

She even knew Rod was staring at her now, as she closed her eyes and took a breath. Her brother was beyond shocked, and she was pretty sure Nicky and Ricky were too, for completely different reasons. But she knew Ricky well enough now that she'd play along with it, even if it put her marriage at risk. It was her own stupid fault, anyways.

"I didn't stutter. I'm pregnant, and it's Ricky's. You know that Richard and I had that little falling out three months ago, don't you? I went to Ricky, and it got a little out of hand I guess, because next thing I knew, I'd missed and I knew I was pregnant. Ricky, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but things could've gone wrong, and I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I had a miscarriage."

"No, no. Anna, it's alright. I'm glad you waited to tell me," he said after a second's hesitation. "You did well, my dear."

"What's Richard gonna say, though, when he finds out it's not his, Anna?" Rod asked, smiling. He'd caught onto her game as well.

"I'm not sure what he'll say, but he'll understand. We both did things we regret, but it'll work itself out in the end. Now," she said to Nicky and Matt. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

***

"The three of us wanted to move on, and I had to lie in order to do that. I'm sorry, and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for the breach of trust, but I had to do what I had to do, and if you don't accept that, I can easily find somebody who will, Matt."

"What on _earth_ made you think I wouldn't accept you had to lie to move on? You did what was right, Anna, and we're all proud of you here at the restaurant, even if some of us won't admit it. You also helped Ricky get a job here, and he's eternally grateful for that. You should know, he hasn't thanked you enough for it. If you ever need to talk, just know that this family here at this restaurant is here for you, even Nicky and Ricky, who are family because they're so close to you. We've accepted them. I'll be here for you, Anna. Your husband Richard will be too."

"Thanks, Matt. You're the best brother anyone could have."

"I should be. I'll be covering for you when you leave."

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I couldn't think of much else to write, and I think that it's a good ending right where it is. I'm gonna write a sequel to this, concerning Anna's pregnancy and how it plays out, and it _will_ involve the Q characters, more so than this and 'Schadenfreude … or not' did. Definitely more Kate and the Monsterssori School for Monsters. I hate leaving these characters alone for that long, though. But it'll do them some good. And it'll do me some good too, I guess. I _need_ to write my other stories.**

**Long author's note, I know, but I just wanna ad ONE more thing. musicalvampire is the best reviewer I've had, besides EverTheDreamer, and I just wanted to say that I think you rock coz you've reviewed every chapter of this story, and almost all of 'Schadenfreude.' Thank you for that. Marry me? XD Okay, okay! I'll shut up and go publish this to FFN! Thank you! Good night!**


End file.
